Relocation and Justification
by nikita2108
Summary: They had killed Klaus and were on their way to new adventures. More inside. Inspired by Starzee's Evolution. Damon/Caroline/Alaric. M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quick note: this story was inspired by Starzee's Evolution. Hope this is okay, I just think the trio work well together. If you haven't read it you should it's not finished yet but there is so much in there already that it's worth reading. Also I don't like Elena but randomly love Katherine so there will be no Delena at all!**_

It was the moment they had all been waiting for; they had killed Klaus so why the hell did they all look so miserable? This fic will be M rated for later chapters and language. 

The boarding house was deadly silent, they had done it they had killed Klaus. It hadn't all quite worked out as planned though. Due to the bloodline they shared Tyler had also died leaving Caroline heartbroken. She loved Tyler and not that she would admit it to anyone else she had even began to become rather fond of Klaus. She had understood that he had to die, if only to save Elena. While Elena was her best friend she was also her worst enemy. It just felt like Elena was number one. Caroline loved Matt and Matt loved Elena, Caroline loved Damon and Damon loved Elena, Caroline had wanted Stefan and Stefan wanted Elena, Caroline thought of Bonnie as her best friend and Bonnie, as much as she loved Caroline would always put Elena first. She was thinking about this when Damon broke the silence.

"so now that's over with I think it's best for everyone if all vampires leave Mystic Falls, I spoke to Rebbekah and Elijah and they are leaving first thing. No offence Stefan but I think you and I need a few decades apart, so Blondie choose me or broody?"

"You can't just expect me to up and leave Damon? My mum is here and my friends" she said as she sent sideways glances to Bonnie and Elena.

"She's right" bonnie added, "she needs us and she has a few years here before anyone is going to notice she isn't ageing.

"No Damon's right" all eyes shot to Elena. "The town has been through enough, I'm sorry Bonnie but we need to leave"

"We?" Damon asked.

"Yes you Stefan and I can go somewhere and start fresh and if she wants Caroline can come with us or go somewhere on her own"

"Firstly" Damon replied looking rather pissed off, "Blondie will come with either me or Stefan, secondly I am not going anywhere with Stefan and thirdly I said the vampires Elena not the groupie!"

"Why are you being mean? I thought you loved me? You both love me?"

"No Elena I love Katherine and your just lucky enough to look like her! Don't look to Stefan either because it's the same for him. I don't want to upset you because I can't be bothered with the dramatics that come along with it but this is a no human's allowed trip." He looked to Caroline, "Well?"

"I will come with you" she said sadly.

"Good choice! What about you Ric?"

"I thought you said no humans allowed?" Ric asked.

"Kind of just meant no Elena allowed but that sounded rude" Damon replied in a hush tone he knew everyone could hear.

"Oh ok, then I guess I will come with you and Caroline if that's okay?" Alaric had decided to leave Mystic Falls before they even fought Klaus. There was too much history for him here.

"Bonnie are you sticking around?" Caroline asked.

"For a little while yeah, although I would like to come find you guys in a few months if that's okay?" Caroline smiled enthusiastically at this.

"So Stefan is you going with who I think you're going with?" Damon asked suggestively. For a minute Elena looked hopeful. "If she will have me" Stefan replied. At that comment Elena looked even more hopeful. It was until Damon said "call her up and ask? She can only say no" that Elena's face dropped.

Wanting to get some revenge on Elena for pitting him off against his brother for months on end he

decided to ring her whilst Elena was in the room. He took out his phone and dialled her number, she answered after 2 rings.

**Hello?**

_Hey it's me where are you?_

**Nevada why?**

_Klaus is dead!_

**Seriously?**

_Yep, now is there room for one more in Nevada?_

_**Always ill text you my address!**_**  
**_Ill get a flight out at the end of the week thanks Kat!_

Stefan shut his phone off and gave Elena his best sorry but Damon was right face. Elena stood up to say something but Bonnie grabbed her arm. "You know what fuck the lot of you I'm done with this, I'm better than you anyway!" Elena stormed out of the boarding house and the vampires heard her car pull off.

I know this is short but just wanted an intro – next episode will be them leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I don't know if anyone is going to enjoy this story, but I am enjoying writing it so hopefully I might get some reviews. I'm not the best writer but I am trying.

Quick note: Won't see much of anyone else but Damon/Caroline/Alaric for a while but others will come into later chapters.

**3 weeks later.**

They had decided on England, Manchester to be more specific. Damon had been everywhere so wasn't really bothered where they ended up. Caroline on the other hand had said she wanted to go anywhere she wouldn't be reminded of Mystic Falls. They had literally let Alaric throw a dart at a map to decide on their destination and somehow he had landed in Manchester, not the most happening place in the world Damon had decided but it was okay for bars so he was okay with it.

They had literally just arrived, Damon had brought them a house to share in the outskirts of Manchester and they were on the way there from the airport. "Damon?" Caroline asked nervously, "where exactly are we living?" Damon looked at her for a while before answering she seemed less stressed than Damon had seen her in weeks. "In a gated community on the outskirts, the estate agent said Rio Ferdinand had a house in the same community I think that was supposed to be a unique selling point clearly lost on Americans" Damon joked, Alaric laughed but Caroline looked worried. "What's wrong Blondie?" Damon asked. "How are we going to pay for something like that let alone bills and food and stuff? My mum gave me my college fund and I have my dad's life insurance policy but that still only like $250,000 and it has to last me all eternity." Damon looked sympathetically at her, it had always been Elena, Elena had lost so many people, and Elena needed protecting, no one stopped for a minute and thought Caroline was in the same boat. "I have brought the house Caroline and I will pay the bills, please don't worry".

They sat in silence for a while "hardly fair though, we should contribute too" Alaric decided to say knowing Caroline was thinking the same. "How much money is in your account Ric?" Damon asked. "Savings plus inheritance, probably the same as Caroline, why?" "So between the two of you around half a million dollars?" Damon asked and they both nodded "I paid like 10 times that for our house" both their mouths fell agape. "You paid 5 million dollars for a house? For us?" Caroline asked and Damon nodded. "I don't see the big deal? It's nice to be able to spend a few dollars." Caroline and Ric couldn't believe their ears so decided staying silent for the rest of the journey was the best option.

After another 20 minutes they pulled up to a security gate, a tall bald headed man came out of the security box. "Can I help you guys?" he asked. "Yes hi, my name is Damon Salvatore I brought number 37 last week? The estate agent said you would be expecting us?" the security guard went into his box and came out with keys and ID cards. "These are the keys for the house and these are your ID badges means you can get in the gate on the hours not person controlled. I have a Damon Salvatore, a Caroline Forbes and Alaric Salzman". "Thank you very much for your help" Damon said handing the guy a £20 note. "Welcome to the community, if you drive in and turn left straight down to the bottom and then right, it's the last house."

As they drove up to the house Alaric and Caroline where in awe they saw all these huge houses and flash cars before Damon pulled into their driveway. Caroline literally vampire sped up to the house she was so excited, Damon was glad he liked to see the blond happy. "Okay so top floor is 1 bedroom, bathroom and closet and dressing room so I assume you want that one care?" she just looked at him gone out "a whole floor to myself? Are you serious? Damon I think I love you!" she ambushed him with a hug and a surprising kiss to the lips before bouncing upstairs. "Meet back here in 10 minutes Blondie I want us to see the rest of the house together. "There are 2 rooms on the second floor with en suite and then a huge bathroom and closet room; I figured we could have that floor?" Alaric nodded in approval. "Well we will take a look at our rooms then come back here and explore the house since all we have seen is the entrance."

After 15 minutes Caroline made her way down the stairs, "10 minutes Blondie?" Damon said sarcastically, "too much stuff to look at Damon" she replied equally as sarky. They all laughed. "well" Damon continued "lets have a look at the house, first the front sitting room" Caroline was amazed at the sheer size of it and thought the leather furniture was gorgeous and everything was either black or white she loved it, Alaric was equally impressed he thought it was very retro. The kitchen was again black and white with a huge island in the middle of it. The dining room was what Caroline would refer to as grand and she felt like there should be a butler at this point. The continued on the tour and found 2 guest bedrooms and bathroom, a laundry room and a huge conservatory on the back of the house. Damon then took them outside and showed them the outdoor living area that they thought was awesome and an outdoor spa bath. At the bottom of the garden there was another building that Damon had said was his favourite bit of the whole property. As they walked in Caroline and Ric could see why, there was a bar and a seating area and through the glass wall Caroline could see a swimming pool, she couldn't help but squeal. Damon and Ric laughed "glad you like it Barbie, Ric you approve?" Ric looked at him as if to say 'duh' and chuckled, "the house is awesome Damon, thank you".

Damon decided now was the time to say it "other than Stefan you two are the only people in the whole world I actually care about. You don't judge me and you have never been scared of me, I trust you and respect you and I am glad I can make you guys happy", Damon sighed "tell anyone I sapped out and I might have to kill you.

They both stared at him in awe as unbeknown to Damon Salvatore he had just captured the heart of them both.

Well thought I would update this while I wait for my husband to get home from work there is only so much SpongeBob square pants you can watch before you go insane. I hope you like it. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a bit of a role so thought I would get chapter 3 written and provided my internet connection stops messing me around I will get chapter 2 and 3 up today.**

They had been living together for a few weeks, taking it in turns to cook and clean and everything was going rather well. Damon and Alaric had brought enough alcohol to stock the bar and keep it stocked for a year, which Caroline found highly amusing. She had been to Asda at the recommendation of a neighbour and brought lots of food for them all as well as toiletries and a few decor items for the rooms. When they had moved in they had agreed the house was very nicely decorated but needed a personal touch. So Caroline took it upon herself to add some vases, candles and various photos. Damon had said she could do what she liked provided she didn't make it too girly.

They were sat having breakfast that Ric had prepared one morning when Caroline's phone rang. It was Bonnie and they hadn't spoken to anyone in Mystic Falls since they left besides Caroline's mother. Caroline picked up.

**Hey bon**

_Hey Caroline, how are you?_

**Oh my god Bonnie I am better than I have been in like forever, we live in a mansion!** Damon laughed slightly at her enthusiasm.

_Wow I can't wait to see it, how are the guys?_

**They are fine now all the whisky has arrived.**

_Well I miss you so I thought I would call and see how you're doing and obviously you are great, I'm really happy for you Caroline._

**I'll be even better when you get over here, when is that anyway?**

_Well to be honest Care I don't think it will be until after Christmas._

**But it's only March? That means I won't see you for like 9 months.**

_I was thinking I could come for like a week just after Easter and a couple of weeks in the summer?_

**Okay that sounds great Bonnie but I have to go, we are having breakfast.**

_Okay, take care Caroline_

**You too**

Caroline hung up the phone and both the boys could see she was clearly upset. "Are you okay Care?" Damon asked. "Yeah I just thought she would have come a lot earlier, I really don't want to be on my own until Christmas." She replied trying to hold back her tears. "Your not on your own Caroline you have Damon and I" Ric told her, "I know you and I didn't really know each other before we came here but we live together now and Damon and I will look after you". Caroline looked to him and saw something very genuine in his eyes, he was a very kind person and Caroline was seeing it firsthand. "Thank you, both of you for everything. I'm going to go take a shower and freshen up, do you guys want to do something today?" she asked hopefully. "Sure" Alaric replied first. "I'm in" Damon added, "what did you have in mind?" they were both quite sure that she was going to say shopping. "Well I really want to go shopping" they both looked at each other as if to say I knew it until she said "car shopping, I want a car but I don't know what to get".

They were all ready to go within the hour and piled into Damon's rental. "So what kind of car do you want Blondie?" Damon asked. "Well nothing to big and something quite fast and not too expensive I need to make my money last". Damon thought about it and he had a car in mind he thought would be perfect for Blondie he just had to convince her to let him buy it.

They arrived at the dealership that had been recommended by another of the neighbours. A tall man in a very smart suit approached them before they had even got out of the car. "Good morning my name is Thomas if I can help you with anything please feel free to ask", "breathing space" Damon replied sarcastically. "Damon" Caroline exclaimed trying not to laugh, Ric was laughing the look on the guys face was just priceless. They looked around for about half an hour and Caroline had tried to convince Damon that the Fiat 500 was the car for her. Damon would not have it, he had in no uncertain terms told Caroline if she wished to buy that car she wasn't parking it at their house and he wasn't getting in it. Ric found it highly amusing although he had to agree it was not something he would be seen in willingly, he was a tall man after all.

"Why don't we look somewhere else tomorrow Care? You should never buy the first one you see anyway" Alaric suggested, he had decided no matter how long they stood there Damon was not letting Caroline buy that car. "Okay, why don't we go out and get some dinner then head home for a drink and a swim?" Damon asked. "Okay but we have to be home by 8, I don't want to miss Eastenders!" Caroline piped up. "I thought you said it was lame?" Damon asked confused. "I said it was lame, I didn't say I dint want to watch it" Caroline said. Damon and Alaric looked at each other and said "women" in unison.

Thomas although annoyed at not getting a sale had suggested they go to Nando's to eat as he assured them it was awesome. When they arrived they were met at the door "my name Abigail I will be your server, table for 3?" they all laughed "must be a British thing, maybe they don't like you having breathing space" Damon said quietly to the other two. Abigail showed them to their seats, "have you eaten at Nando's before?" she asked. They all shook their head no so she explained the menu system and left them to think about it. "I think I'm going to have the lemon and herb chicken burger with fries and garlic bread and some nachos, spicy rice and coleslaw" Caroline said, Alaric looked at her shocked " Caroline were the hell will you put all that food?" he exclaimed taking in her tiny but very nice figure. "Vampire Ric, I could eat everything in here and not be full and not put on a pound." He was gobsmacked, "maybe I need to turn I have put on like 6 pound in 2 weeks" he laughed.

They all had their dinner and Ric was surprised when she really did eat all her food and some of his, before suggesting snacks on the way home. Things were really setting into place for the three of them as they became more comfortable with each other. Damon went out around nine to try and find a hospital to get some blood bags leaving Caroline and Alaric to talk. "So how do you feel now Caroline? I know the last year must have been really hard for you?" she was beginning to realise Damon and Ric genuinely cared about her so felt she could open up to him now. "I just want to forget the past and concentrate on the future, my future with you and Damon. I have never been happier than I am right now and I have you and Damon to thank for that. I just hope it lasts" She looked at him and saw that he was shocked that she clearly cared about him, she figured not many people had ever really cared for Ric, he was just like her and at that moment she saw him in a whole new light. "You are an amazing person Caroline and you shouldn't let anyone make you think otherwise. You are number one to Damon and I, you are a beautiful young woman with a very kind heart and we are lucky to have you with us".

Caroline decided at that point it was now or never and leaned in to kiss Ric, she wasn't sure what possessed her to do it but it just felt right, what didn't feel right was that she was quite sure she was in love with Damon. As they pulled away Caroline spoke first "Ric, I'm sorry" she said looking at the floor not wanting to make eye contact. "Don't be I would have kissed you anyway" she looked up at his comment. Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, they heard the front door slam signalling Damon was home and not happy.

Next chapter they both admit their feeling for each other and Damon and come up with a plan to test Damon's feelings. Hope you like so far please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so grateful for all your comments so far, as regards pairings if you read Evolution it is a Caroline/Damon, Caroline/Ric and Ric/Damon story. It's the first and I think best story I have ever read on here. So if I can capture the moment's right hopefully my story will be the same pairings.

"Damon?" Caroline called out. Damon entered the living room where the two had been sitting and looked furious. "What's wrong?" Ric asked slightly nervous that Damon had sensed they were kissing. "You move all this way, all you want is a few years peace and quiet and you can't even have that!" They both looked at him confused "Damon what's wrong?" Caroline asked. He pulled his phone out and dialled voicemail.

_Hey Damon, it's me Elena, how are you? Well I was in the area so I thought I would look you up. Give me a call back and maybe we can arrange something. I forgive you by the way and now Stefan has gone I don't even have to choose. I love you Damon so call me back bye._

Caroline and Ric were in shock they couldn't believe Elena was so stupid, it had been made perfectly clear to her that she wasn't welcome anywhere they were, yet here she was calling Damon like nothing happened. "How can you be in the fucking area?" Damon seethed, "we live in fucking Manchester, England it's a whole other continent!" they both looked at Damon apologetically. "I'm sorry Damon I know how hard it was to tell her how you felt in the first place and here she is unable to leave you alone, do you want me to talk to her?" Caroline asked. "I just need some space right now; I'll be in the bar."

"Why does she have to do this Ric? Why can't she just leave us be? I'm going to call her! I need to call her right?" Ric sighed, "I'm not sure you should Caroline especially not right now. Your upset and angry, what if you say something you regret?" Caroline laughed slightly "there is absolutely nothing I could say to Elena that I would regret, she ruined my life Ric, she took everything from me and now when I can actually see us all being happy she ruins it. I have never seen Damon as happy as he has been in the last few weeks and now he's shutting us out Ric." There was no way Ric could argue with her so he passed her the phone. She picked up almost instantly.

_Caroline? Is Damon with you?_

**Why are you here Elena?**

_To see Damon is he there?_

**No Damon isn't here; I'm calling you to ask you to leave us alone.**

_I can't do that Caroline, I need Damon and he needs me!_

**No Elena Damon needs a life free from you! We all do! Wherever you go trouble isn't far behind and we are all sick of it! You need to get on a plane and go. Get out of Manchester, get out of the UK! Are you aware that you are starting to look like a stalker?**

_Little rude don't you think? I only want Damon, you and Ric can suit yourselves!_

**Damon does not love you Elena! Hell he doesn't even like you! Do yourself a favour, go home, have 10 kids with matt Donovan and die happily! Stop trying to interject your human life into that of a vampire! Humans don't belong with vampires; go be happy Elena but leave us to do the same!**

Caroline hung up the phone, it was then that the penny dropped "Ric I didn't mean you!" she said taking in his sad expression. "I'm a human Caroline so you kind of did" he replied sadly. "Ric I'm really sorry" he raised a hand to stroke her face, "don't be its true, I'm going to go have a shower I think". With that he left the room and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Caroline walked out to the bar "something strong barkeep!" she said sadly to Damon. "hey what's wrong?" he asked her concerned "don't be bummed about Elena, we will get new numbers tomorrow there's no way she can get our address and even if she did she wouldn't get past the gate" Damon continued before being interrupted by Caroline, "I called Elena!" Damon's mouth formed an o shape. "I bet that went down well" Damon stated. "Well it did, at first. Truth is Damon I have never been happier or felt more comfortable than I have since I have been here. I called Elena because she had upset you and I was not having that. We look out for each other and I genuinely care for you Damon". Damon looked shocked it was a long time since anyone said they cared about him and actually meant it. "Thank you Caroline, I care for you too" he replied honestly. "So what did you say to Elena?" Damon asked. "Well I was on a role telling the bitch to do one" she laughed slightly as did Damon. "But then I said that humans don't belong with vampires" Damon nodded, "I would have said the same Caroline" he assured her. "Ric was in the room" she blurted out. Now Damon could see why she was so upset.

They sat in a comfortable silence for about an hour. They had a few drinks and Damon had put on some music. "Damon?" Caroline asked getting his attention. "How do you feel about me?" she decided to just ask him that way she would know. "I don't know Caroline" he replied honestly. "When I asked you to choose between me and Stefan at the boarding house I was so happy when you said me. I am your sire and I should have and could have made more of an effort with you than I did. When you were human Caroline I used you and I will never forgive myself for it. Right now I'm confused. I am proud of you and the woman you have become, but I also feel like I need to protect you and look out for you. I think you're beautiful and very sexy" he laughed a little and saw a small smile on her face. "How do you feel about me?" he asked. "I think I love you" she decided to just throw it out there. Damon looked into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty. Caroline really did have a heart of gold.

After a few moments Damon heard Lonestar, Amazed playing on the CD player. "Dance with me Caroline?" She jumped up although she felt a little silly dancing in the pool house! Damon held her close as they swayed from side to side. Caroline had both of her hands around his neck and he had his hands on her waist. Their bodies where touching and Caroline had never felt so safe. Damon leaned down and kissed her cheek, before kissing her full on the mouth. He pulled away instantly "when did you kiss Ric?" he asked shocked.

Okay so I really didn't want to leave it there and I will write another chapter soon but it just felt right leaving it there. Also Caroline is seeming a little slutty but she isn't she's is just overwhelmed by her feelings but I will explain more in the next chapter. Also Ric and Damon talk!

Thanks for reading and thanks again for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline had just run when Damon had asked her when she had kissed Ric. This was turning into a real life soap opera and Caroline didn't like it one bit. She had always loved Damon. Even when she turned into a vampire and remembered everything from her relationship with Damon. Yes she remembered that he bit her and compelled her. Fucked her and then compelled her. But she also remembered the time he spent with her when he didn't have to. She also remembered the flowers he used to surprise her with. She remembered him saving her from Klaus on the night of the sacrifice. She remembered him trying to kill her father after finding out what he did to Caroline. She remembered him saving her from the werewolves. What she didn't bank on was having feelings for her 30 years old history teacher. Alaric had never really had much to do with Caroline outside of school but since they had moved to England it was just the three of them and they had spent a lot of time together. She finally fell asleep sometime around 3.

Alaric was in the kitchen sat on one of the bar stools when Damon came down. "Oh hey, you want some breakfast?" Alaric was reading the paper so didn't look up to Damon. "I would much rather talk about you and Caroline" Damon said. At that Alaric dropped his paper instantly "she told you?" he asked slightly nervous of Damon's reaction. "No I tasted you on her when I kissed her!" Ric looked shocked. "It would seem we have got our self in a bit of a situation my friend" Damon said stating the obvious. "I don't know what to say Damon, I didn't know you felt that way about her or I would have never kissed her, I'm sorry". Damon laughed "I don't blame you man, Blondie is gorgeous and kind and sensitive, she's pretty irresistible." Alaric didn't really know what to say about that, Damon was right but that didn't help the situation. They both liked Caroline and Caroline liked them both. Alaric had never been gay either but he was pretty sure he was into Damon. Never before had a guy made him nervous and gave him butterflies.

"I think Caroline was right in what she said to Elena about humans don't belong with vampires." Alaric blurted out. "You're different Ric" Damon argued. "No Damon I'm not in 10 years time you and Care will look exactly the same and people will start thinking I'm your dad or something. I'm not sure I ever want to be a vampire so maybe I should just move on." Ric said sadly. "I don't think that is really what you want Ric, why don't you want to be a vampire? Do you want kids?" Ric thought about it, "I can't have kids Damon, so that isn't it." Damon looked slightly shocked at his admission. Ric continued "forever is a very long time, I don't know if I could do it? Love people and watch them die, spend eternity meeting new people every 50 years and then just moving on. Killing people." Damon understood what he was saying. "Honestly Ric I would never pressure you into being a vampire and I would never force you into a decision. You don't have to kill people. Blondie has only ever killed one person, the night she turned and that's because I was a crap sire and was trying to kill her rather than help her". Ric looked at Damon and he could see he still wasn't convinced. "Also I plan on spending a long time if not eternity with Blondie and you if you want? We will meet up with Stefan in a few years and I'm pretty sure I will cross paths with Katherine again sometime in the future, she and Stefan are destined to be together, so you would never be on your own Ric"." What about this thing with Caroline?" Ric asked. "I think that's something we all need to talk about; we will wait until she gets up and discuss it okay?" Damon asked and Ric nodded.

They didn't have to wait too long, Caroline came down the stairs about 10 minutes later, they both stared at her "well this isn't awkward!" Caroline said. She felt a little better when Damon and Ric began to laugh. "Okay so here it is Ric, I kissed you because I genuinely believe I have feelings for you and I may actually be falling in love with you" Ric looked surprised but happy. "Damon, I let you kiss me because I love you as I told you last night. I find you both to be super hot and I really don't know where we go from here but I couldn't just not say anything because the last thing I want is for things to be awkward between us because first and foremost I value our friendship." Caroline stopped for an unnecessary breath, she had been rehearsing what she was going to say all night and was now just hoping one of them would have something to say.

Damon was the first to speak "honestly Caroline, I think both Ric and I would be very lucky to have you as a girlfriend, you're smart and sweet and funny and kind and beautiful! What I don't know is exactly where we go from here? Could you be a girlfriend to both of us without one of us getting jealous?" Ric was looking at him like he had 2 heads at this point. "while we are on the subject of being honest I am not sure entirely how I feel right now, I have feeling for Caroline yes, I also think I may have feelings for you Damon" Damon looked utterly shocked he would have never of guessed. "I'm also really debating the whole human/vampire thing, I think I need some time to figure some stuff out in my head. I'm not running away and I will be back but I think I'm going to go see my dad for a few weeks and then I will go to Mystic Falls, meet Bonnie and fly over with her at Easter." Caroline and Damon looked really sad "you don't have to go Ric" Damon said thinking Ric might feel a little uncomfortable around him now. "I need the time guys, I have the biggest decision of my life to make regarding becoming a vampire and I think the two of you need some time to figure out what's going on between you".

Ric booked his flight for the next morning and as much as Damon and Caroline had insisted on going to the airport with him, he told them he would prefer to do his goodbyes at home. He had left about an hour ago and Damon and Caroline hadn't said much since. "Do you think he will come back?" Caroline asked in a small voice. "I hope so."

So I have had mixed reviews I love the idea of Damon/Caroline/Alaric so that is going to be in this story, Daroline is always number 1 so that will feature in the next few chapters and after a few requests I might try and incorporate some Alaric/Bonnie. 

The house I described is my dream house; I was going to find an actual house but wanted at least someone to live in my dream house.

As usual please review, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning M rating comes into effect here!**

**Also never said it but I do not own the vampire diaries if I did it would be so much better than it is right now!**

**Thanks for reviews so far.**

It had been 4 days since Ric left and other than 1 text message to say he had arrived safely they hadn't heard from him. Caroline had avoided Damon ever since. She figured it was her fault Ric had left. She hadn't meant for anything to happen with Ric not even with Damon. She was perfectly aware that as soon as she allowed them to break down her walls and trust them she was in trouble. All her life she had felt as if she needed to pretend. People figured because she was blond she was stupid so she had played along. This allowed people to take advantage of her and use her as a stop gap until something better came along. She had spent the last few days away from the house, returning late at night and going straight to her room. She knew Damon had just been going off to bars and returning when it was light so it had been quite easy to ignore him.

Damon figured it was his fault Ric left. He shouldn't have pressured him about the vampire thing or even asked about Caroline. He had been avoiding Caroline which was simple he just head out to get drunk before she returned home from whatever it was she had been doing.

Damon was sat in a bar in central Manchester feeling sorry for himself when the barmaid who had been eyeing him up for days approached him. "Hi I'm Louise" he looked her up and down, she was hot and he hadn't been laid for some time now. "Damon" he replied "excuse my forwardness but do you want to get out of here?" Damon asked. When she nodded with excitement he grabbed her hand. It was only early and from what he could work out Caroline didn't return until around 9 so he decided to take her back to the house. They drove in silence and all Damon could think about was the smell of pheromones coming from her. He couldn't wait to taste her.

They were kissing before they made it through the door. Damon pulled her top over her head and discarded it at the door before leading her to his room. He laid her on the bed and pulled her skirt off kissing her all over her body. She gasped in delight as his head neared her sensitive spot. Damon removed her bra and began pinching and squeezing at her nipples, she let out a small scream at the sensation. Damon's fingers soon found her swollen bud and he began stroking it vigorously as he sucked on her nipple.

Louise had probably thought this was going to be the start of something special as Damon entered her with a hard thrust. To Damon Salvatore this was nothing more than a fuck and a feed. Damon thrust in and out of her in perfect rhythm. Louise began squirming underneath him and he could tell she was close. As she closed her eyes and Damon neared his own orgasm he leaned down and bit into her neck. Swallowing down her blood as he felt his orgasm reach its peak.

Damon hadn't slept properly since Alaric left so he was pretty tired. He told a now scared looking Louise "forget I'm a vampire" and drifted off to sleep.

When Caroline woke the following morning she decided today was the day she was going to talk to Damon. So after getting dressed she made her way to the kitchen and started breakfast. She had decided to make Damon's favourite pancakes with whip cream, just the way he liked them. She heard him at the top of the stairs and was walking towards him until she heard something else, a heartbeat. She was contemplating on running again but she was too late, she had been seen.

"Who are you?" she asked. The girl looked mortified, Caroline actually felt a little sorry for her. "Okay I will start I'm Caroline, I live here and you are?" Caroline tried to sound as nice as possible she didn't want Damon picking up on the fact she was jealous as hell. "I'm Louise I spent the night with Damon, but I didn't know he was involved, I'm really sorry". Caroline was now really jealous but she just knew Damon would be listening to the whole conversation from the comfort of his bed. "I'm not Damon's girlfriend, we just live together, do you want breakfast?" if Damon was going to make her uncomfortable she was going to do the same. "Damon breakfast is ready!" she shouted innocently up the stairs.

When Damon made it down the stairs 5 minutes later he was met by Caroline and a very pleased looking Louise sitting in the kitchen. "Morning" Damon said avoiding both girls gaze. Damon didn't do the walk of shame in front of others very well. Especially not when the person you're doing the walk of shame in front of is your house mate you may be in love with, whom just so happened to invite the girl to breakfast. "Well I should get to work" Damon said after a few minutes. "You don't have a job Damon" Caroline pointed out, "why don't we spend breakfast getting to know Louise?". He knew from that moment Caroline was trying to piss him off. At first he figured she had done it because she is so god damn nice she wanted to replenish the girls iron levels. Now he knew she was jealous and this was her way of getting revenge.

After a very difficult hour of 'getting to know Louise' she had to get to work and Damon could not be more relieved. As he walked her to the door she asked "can I get your number?" Damon sighed and looked into her eyes "forget you met me" he compelled as her pupils dilated.

"That wasn't very nice" Caroline said as Damon returned to the kitchen. "Neither is eavesdropping!" Damon added. They were silent for a minute. "Look Caroline I'm sorry" she looked at him, "for what?" she asked. "allowing you to feel like it's your fault Ric left, avoiding you for days on end, sleeping with Louise, everything." She looked at him and could see it written all over his face just how sorry he was. "Well I'm sorry for avoiding you too and I'm sorry Alaric left. You don't have to be sorry for sleeping with her Damon. It's not like we are together, we haven't even been on a date. One kiss does not a relationship make." Damon looked at her "do you want to go on a date?" he asked, surprising her. "I would love to" she replied.

They had decided to go out that evening and Damon told her that he would organise everything she just had to be ready for 7. When 7 o'clock came Caroline was waiting in the front hall when Damon came in from outside looking very smart.

Damon was wearing some burgundy coloured chinos and a smart short sleeved t-shirt along with a wicker trilby hat. He had told Caroline to dress quite casually but Caroline wasn't aware Damon could be this trendy. Caroline herself had a pink maxi dress with lighter pink flowers and a short soft denim jacket. She had strappy sandals with butterflies on her feet.

"You look lovely Caroline" Damon said, "so do you I didn't know you could be stylish!" Damon wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. "Do you have room in your bag for a pair of socks?" Damon asked, Caroline looked at him gone out. "Why do I need socks?" Damon laughed, "you'll see just bring socks!" she went upstairs to get some socks and when she came back down Damon was already outside.

He was standing in front of a beautiful car "where did you get the car?" she asked. I got it today figured we could share it until you decide what you want" she opened her mouth to speak "that isn't a Fiat 500!" She faked a sad face and asked Damon "so what car is this anyway?" Damon looked at her as if she had just asked if the sky is blue, he thought everyone knew. "this beautiful lady would be a Bugatti Veyron, apparently Katie Price a famous model over here has one and she is spraying it pink!" Damon had said this shockingly, Caroline looked excited. "No way Caroline I paid over 2 million dollars for this car, you want a pink car buy one and park it round back!" Caroline was seriously shocked now "you paid 2 million dollars for a car and you're going to let me drive it?" Damon thought about it "well maybe not now you're making it sound like such a bad idea!"

He let Caroline drive them and if he was honest she wasn't a bad driver. She didn't go too slowly and she was in control of the wheel. "So where are we going?" she asked over the hum of the engine. "Well to start with we are going bowling which I hope explains the socks!" Caroline was quite surprised they were going bowling and Damon could tell. "I just want us to have a normal night like we would if we weren't vampires!" he said honestly. "What about the car?" she asked. "You look super hot in it!" he replied like it was obvious.

**So next up will be the rest of the date. I hope this appealed to the Daroline fans? **

**Opinions on the sex scene would be appreciated. I have never tried to write one before and would love to know how I can improve it.**

**Thanks again to ****Starzee**** for the inspiration and the tips.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well in two days I have uploaded 6 chapters. It's an achievement as far as I'm concerned. Just wondering though, shall I bother with this story? I estimate this to be 30 plus chapters at least. I am trying to extend my writing abilities and any advice is greatly appreciated. 

I struggle with the length of my chapters and sex scenes mostly if anyone has any advice.

When they entered the bowling alley everyone was staring at them. Hardly the normal date that Damon had wanted but he was the one that had insisted they arrive in the Bugatti! "Damon, everyone is looking at us" Caroline said nervously. "Just ignore them, let's get some drinks" Damon placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the bar, "I think they think we are celebrities or something" Damon stated. Caroline started laughing "can I have bourbon and ill have a vodka and coke please?" she asked the bartender. "Can I see some I.D please?" Just as Caroline was about to compel him, Damon stopped her. "Show him your I.D care" it was then that she remembered you only have to be 18 to purchase alcohol in the UK. She showed the guy her I.D and he gave them their drinks.

Damon went to ask the front desk which lane he and Caroline were using and then called her over. "So lane 5 Miss Forbes" he held his arm out for her. "Why thank you Mr. Salvatore" she joked as she linked her own arm with his. Damon was entering their names into the scoreboard when Caroline asked "so what's the stakes?" Damon looked to her confused "what stakes?" "You know, what does the loser have to do?" Damon completely understood what she meant now; she wanted to make a bet. "Ok, loser cooks breakfast for a week?" Damon suggested. "Okay, loser also cleans the pool!" Caroline added. "Deal" they both said on a hand shake.

They played 2 games of bowling and Damon was very shocked to find that not only was Caroline a great bowler she also beat him. "Charlottesville bowling champion three years in a row!" Caroline held her hands in the air as she told him. "You played me?" Damon asked. "I prefer hustled, should have really bet more" Caroline joked. "So where next Mr Salvatore?" Caroline asked. "Well we have two choices, there is a lovely Italian near bay or there is a McDonalds on the way home?" Damon was joking but Caroline didn't pick up on it. "well how about we go to the Italian, since I know you love Italian food and then we can go through the drive though on the way home and get apple pie and ice cream?" she asked. "Sounds like a plan".

They made their way to the restaurant and Damon drove this time. As they pulled up Caroline was a little confused "why would they call a restaurant Ask?" Damon thought about it he didn't quite get it either, it's not like you could just ask for something, there was a menu. "I don't know Care; it is a weird name especially for an Italian restaurant." They made their way inside and where met at the door by "good evening sir, madam my name is Leanne, do you have a reservation?" Damon smiled if anything the British were really friendly "yes, table for two, the name is Salvatore". As Leanne showed them to their table Caroline asked "how did you know I would pick here?" Damon laughed "McDonalds was a joke Caroline!" "Ooh" Caroline laughed too. "We are still getting apple pie and ice cream on the way home though right?" Damon nodded whilst still laughing "anything you want Caroline". They were looking through the menu trying to decide what to have, "you know it's a good job I am a vampire, if I was turned back into a human I'm thinking I would have a serious weight problem" Caroline joked. Damon laughed he was really starting to realise how much he had missed out on being so mean to her. She had made him laugh a lot tonight which isn't easy to do. He kind of took after Stefan in the brooding stakes sometimes.

Leanne came over to take their order a few minutes later. "Can I have thin crust pepperoni, fries, garlic dough balls and coleslaw please" Caroline asked. "I will have the tagliatelli carbonara, stuffed crust meat feast, wedges and some stuffed mushrooms please." Leanne smiled and took their menus. Just then Caroline's phone rang, she felt a little rude answering it but it was bonnie and Caroline really missed her. Damon motioned for her to answer it anyway.

**Hey Bon Bon**

_Hey care, how are you?_

**I'm good thanks, you?**

_Yeah I'm good, I broke up with Jer._

**Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry to hear that.**

_Don't be we have been drifting apart for weeks. Ever since Elena did her disappearing act?_

_**Yeah about that why didn't you tell us?**_

_I didn't think you would be interested; Damon had made it perfect clear he didn't want to see Elena again, so I didn't feel the need to bother you. Why? Should I have told you?_

**We really don't care about Elena anymore. What bothered us is she turned up in Manchester, calling Damon saying she loves him. Psycho Bon seriously, I put her straight though.**

_Oh also I booked Ric and I a flight today, we fly out April 15__th__ so only a couple of weeks to go._

**So Ric is defiantly coming back then?**

_Yeah, why wouldn't he be?_

**No reason, ignore me miles away today, I'm going to go Bon because I'm on a date with Damon right now but I will see you soon. Call me tomorrow and we will catch up?**

_Ok speak soon._

Neither of them really knew what to say after Caroline's conversation with Bonnie. They were both really happy Ric was coming back. Neither of them however wanted to look too happy through fear of upsetting the other. There food arrived not long after and Caroline was amazed at how nice it was. She and Damon had decided to just share everything since neither of them had got the same. Once they had finished eating Damon asked for the bill and paid. As they made their way out of the restaurant Caroline reached out and interlaced her own fingers with Damon's, she was very happy when he gave her hand a squeeze and continued to walk.

On the way home as requested Damon stopped at McDonalds and got 4 apple pies and 2 caramel sundaes. They were sat in the lounge eating them when Caroline said "I've had a really nice time tonight, thank you!" Damon smirked "anytime Caroline". "You know I totally feel like updating my Facebook status 'had a super date with Damon Salvatore' then I would just go right ahead and tag Elena in it". Damon laughed and Caroline was glad he found it funny. She didn't want Elena to ruin anymore of their lives.

They sat watching the Big Bang Theory until the early hours of the morning and Damon had to admit the show was funny. However annoying the guy was he really wanted a friend like Sheldon and Penny was rather nice to look at. "Well I'm going to bed" Caroline yawned. "Goodnight Caroline" Damon said and left placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight" Caroline smiled all the way up the stairs.

I am thinking people don't really like my story? I am also really struggling with internet connections so as much as I would like to do links for the things I am explaining the bloody internet doesn't stay on for long enough! I have taken everyone's opinion into consideration, I will try and make everyone happy but at the end of the day I can only write what is in my head.

Looking for a beta too if anyone interested.


End file.
